The Toughest Decision
by RebellingMySoul
Summary: Edward Cullen has to make a decision, which proves to be the most difficult one in his entire existence of 110 years.


**THE TOUGHEST DECISION**

"**Edward Cullen has to make a decision, which proves to be the most difficult one in his entire existence of 110 years".**

* * *

><p>I drove my Volvo in circles in the slowly darkening streets of Port Angeles. I was keeping tabs on Jessica and Angela, to make sure that Bella was with them and out of any trouble.<p>

'How easily she could get herself into trouble' I thought, shaking my head as I remembered her being almost crushed by Tyler's van. She _was_ truly a danger magnet.

Listening to Jessica's thoughts again, I realized that all she was thinking about was that how she was going to dress up on prom day and catch Mike's attention. No thoughts about Bella! I focused on Angela's thoughts then, searching frantically for any sign of Bella

I found none.

The last thing that flashed in Angela's head was that Bella had gone to a book store. I hit the race and drove at full speed towards it, randomly searching through the thoughts of the people on the street. To see if anyone of them had noticed Bella so I would know where she was. I was strangely anxious, as if I knew something wrong was supposed to happen…

The sunlight was fading, and I nearly decided to follow Bella on foot…and then I heard what they were thinking…

Their thoughts indicated clearly what they were-low lives—and what they intended to do to Bella…_my__Bella_- rape and kill.

I saw her innocent face in their corrupted minds, I couldn't under stand what she was thinking – the expression on her face didn't give the slightest hint that she was afraid. But as if she was trying to see something really hard…

But I spent no time in guessing what she must be thinking, I knew I was still too far away from those men. I could be too late. As I drove deeper into the darkening streets, I found a scent which I could identify anywhere…her scent. No, not _just_her scent, but _the__scent__of__her__blood_, dripping and fresh.

My mind froze as I stopped breathing, concentrating on the minds of the men, and what I saw threw me over the edge…they had tore her shirt, buttons popping out, as well as her jeans as one man held her against the wall, had his hands on all the appropriate places, and thrust inside her.

"Think she's a virgin" I heard him think.

I couldn't control myself anymore, fury burst inside me, rippling through every log-dead cell of my long-dead body, making me feel _alive_…in 110 years of eternity.

Getting out of my car in one quick move, I snapped the neck of the man holding Bella against the wall the other men charged at me, I broke their bones and threw them against the other wall, their skulls cracking…

I turned towards the girl I had thought to be so insignificant earlier. Now, I couldn't point out any other thing in my world that mattered to me more.

She was slumped against the wall, one wrist broken, blood oozing from the cuts in on her arms and chest, her eyes half-open, I doubted she was even conscious, but then she _smiled_ at me. It was painful to see, a smile you see on the face of a lost player trying to hide his pain.

She couldn't stand anymore; her fragile little body fell towards me. I caught her in my arms, still holding my breath as i stared at the face o the girl I had just realized I worshipped.

Her lips opened and all she managed to say in a broken, hoarse whisper was "Edward…y..you..c..came"

"Yes Bella I came" I answered, at last breathing. Her blood made my mouth water, it'd be so easy to just…. No, I denied my true nature and shoved the monster in the back of my head from where he couldn't invade my mind.

"Ed..edward… I ..", she spoke, her voice lowered and became almost inaudible, "_I __love__you_". And her eyes closed.

I stared at her face, trying to believe what she'd said was actually true. The innocent angel I held in my arms truly loved me…a monster?

But now wasn't the time to ponder upon it. Her heartbeat was slowing; she'd lost too much blood. I had to save her before I lost her. I _had_to tell her that I loved her. I had to do this by saving her. But how?

_Alice's visions invaded my mind._

No! Could I do that? Could I destroy and corrupt something so pure, so innocent and make it into the monster I was? The monster I had never wanted to be?

Even if I decided to change her, I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Yes, you can, Edward." A voice said, coming from the shadow of the lost human I was.

_"No…"_

_"She said she loved you! That meant something. You have to prove your love to her too"._

_"I won't damn her…"_

_"But you wouldn't, you could show her the right path after turning her into a vampire. She doesn't need to kill a single person"._

I couldn't argue more…I wouldn't, I _couldn__'__t_lose her. I laid her gently on the ground and turned towards the men I'd recently murdered. Moving to their sides. I picked them one-by-one and sucked them dry, the human blood fulfilling the desires I had restrained for nearly 90 years.

Because,…. Since I was going to hell. I might as well do it thoroughly.

After draining the last man's body, I moved to Bella's side again and sat on the ground, crossing my legs. I put her in my lap, her head resting against my shoulder.

My thirst had faded away so I thought that I might be able to change her without killing her.

I stared at her pale-white face, glowing in the moonlight, her dark maghony hair spread beneath her, her body beautiful beneath her torn shirt.

I inclined my head slowly until my cold lips brushed against the skin just under her jaw. I kissed all the way until my lips reached the warm, soft skin of her throat. Opening my mouth, I swirled my tongue in her skin, it tasted delicious, like freesias, combined with the metal-sweet taste of her blood.

I whispered _"__I__love__you__too,__Bella__"_ and then bit her throat with my teeth, my venom spreading through her veins, burning her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I got the idea of this fic when I was re-reading twilight...

Hope you like it.

**Fanfic Recommenedations:** If you're looking for something to read, check out _"The Selkie Man" by DarkBlue Bella_. It's an awesome fic...

Love you all, Please Review...


End file.
